Lucius le terrible
by Dark Ella
Summary: Exilés en Amérique après la défaite de Voldemort, les Malfoy sont enfin convié à rentrer au pays. La seule chose que Lucius n'avait pas prévu, c'est de ramener un gendre dans ses valises. Oui, UN. Tremblez, car Lucius entre dans l'arène! DM/OC


**Bonjour à tous! :) Je vous présente aujourd'hui une mini fic de quatre chapitre (normalement). **

**La fic est une participation au concours de Selsynn_ Merlin, mon enfant se marie!_ sur HPF. Le but est d'écrire la réaction d'un des parents à l'annonce du mariage de son enfant. Ici, Lucius apprend que Draco va épouser un homme... et il n'est pas vraiment content xD C'est un Draco/OC.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 1<span>

Dans son bureau donnant sur la mer, Lucius réfléchissait. Il avait gardé le secret, n'étant pas certain du déroulement de la situation. Maintenant que tout était clair, il était temps d'avertir son fils.

« Laly » grogna t'il

Aussitôt une elfe de maison apparu devant lui et s'inclina.

« Maître Malfoy demanda Laly, est-ce que Laly peut faire quelque chose pour le Maître ?

- Amène-moi Draco immédiatement, je dois lui parler de toute urgence. Exécution ! » Siffla t'il.

L'elfe disparu dans un couinement.

Lucius détourna rapidement son regard de la scène et s'assit à son bureau. Il prit machinalement une plume et quelques parchemins qui trônaient devant lui et posa ses yeux dessus. Il reposa le document qu'il tenait dans les mains sans l'avoir lu, reposa sa plume. Rangea quelques feuilles. En ressortit une. Essaya de la lire. La reposa.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les fauteuils. Il s'assit lourdement sur l'un d'entre eux, fixant la porte avec impatience.

Cela faisait presque trois ans que la famille Malfoy avait emménagé dans ce manoir, sur la côte Est de la Floride. Après la guerre, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en Angleterre. Des changements qui ne jouaient pas en faveur des ancien Mangemorts, comme lui.

Les Mangemorts, même repentis n'étaient plus admis nulle part. Malgré ses passes droits dans le monde sorcier, sa famille s'était vue reléguée au rang de renégat. Une chose impensable pour une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Malfoy ! Il avait donc été décidé de partir quelques temps aux États Unis, le temps que les choses se tassent. Ils avaient acheté un manoir dans un coin tranquille de la Floride, proche d'une ville de sorciers.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge à cette pensée.

Draco avait toujours été contre ce déménagement, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour médire sur le climat, les gens, le pays. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être un expatrié, de ne plus pouvoir rentrer dans son pays, de quitter ses amis, sa vie… Puis, petit à petit, il avait arrêté de ronchonner, il avait commencé à sortir comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge. Et Lucius ne savait pas s'il aurait dû être heureux ou pas que son fils s'acoquine avec des _Américain._

Draco était sortit de plus en plus souvent, quelques fois ne rentrant qu'au matin. Il s'était mis à sourire également, le genre de sourire qui ne quittait jamais son visage et le laissait dans les nuages.

Il s'était trouvé une bande d'amis, tous plus dépravés les uns que les autres. Des sorciers qui passaient leurs journées sur la plage ou dans l'eau, qui hurlaient comme des moldus et qui n'avaient aucun savoir vivre ! A partir de là, Lucius n'avait plus du tout été heureux. Une fois ou deux même, Draco n'était pas rentré. Du tout.

Et toujours ce détestable sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de son fils ! Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout cela, que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Il lui semblait que des heures étaient passées quand il vit enfin la poignée descendre et la porte s'ouvrir. Il regarda son fils sévèrement, comme pour lui reprocher le temps qu'il avait mis à venir à lui. Draco rougit, mais ne se démonta pas.

« Tu m'as demandé père ? »

Lucius l'observa de haut en bas. Les cheveux décoiffés, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, les joues rougies…

« Assieds-toi, dit-il fermement. J'ai à te parler. »

Il s'empêcha de regarder la chemise de son fils, complètement froissée et sortie du pantalon, mais malgré tout boutonnée jusqu'au col. Il ne dit rien sur sa tenue, se contentant simplement d'inspirer un bon coup et de prendre une expression neutre.

« Draco, nous allons rentrer en Angleterre, dit-il en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. La situation s'est nettement améliorée depuis quelques mois, en partie grâce à Potter qui nous soutient publiquement. Nous sommes invités la semaine prochaine à un banquet pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Harry Potter veut absolument nous y voir. »

Au début interdit, Draco se mit à sourire au fur et à mesure des paroles de son père.

« Vraiment ? Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Maintenant Saint Potter demande à me voir ! »

Le visage de Lucius se fendit d'un fin sourire en voyant la joie évidente de son fils.

« Ca va me faire bizarre de quitter cet endroit, dit-il néanmoins, et mes amis vont me manquer…

- Tous tes amis sont en Angleterre. » Cracha Lucius.

Un grand blanc suivit sa déclaration. Un silence pesant qui mit le maître de maison hors de lui.

« Je pense que nous devrions descendre au salon père. Mère nous y attend, pour le thé. » dit Draco d'un ton aristocratique.

Les deux hommes se levèrent ensemble et descendirent les étages dans un silence inconfortable.

Un elfe apparut devant eux et leur ouvrit les portes. Narcissa était assise sur un canapé moelleux, une tasse de thé dans les mains En voyant sa mère, Draco oublia sa dispute avec son père. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Lucius, mon cher ! Assieds-toi. Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? Ou plutôt un cognac ? questionna Narcissa. Oui, un cognac pour Monsieur, Laly !

- Bien Madame, Laly apporte le cognac » répondit l'elfe.

Narcissa, tout sourire reposa sa tasse.

« Draco a quelque chose à nous dire Lucius !

- Vraiment, grinça-t-il, et quel est donc cette chose si intéressante ? » Demanda t'il en observant les alentours.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Narcissa, Tu n'as pas fermé la porte…

- Peu importe, lança rapidement Draco. Que fait Laly ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Lucius haussa un sourcil. L'elfe était partie depuis moins d'une minute. Habituellement Draco n'était pas aussi impatient. Narcissa, sentant venir une dispute entre les deux hommes, s'avança sur un terrain neutre.

« Draco, est-ce que ton père t'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? Nous sommes cordialement invités à une soirée par le ministre et Harry Potter en personne ! »

Blablabla…

Merlin, que sa femme pouvait être bavarde ! On n'avait pas idée de parler autant pour ne rien dire. Une femme du monde ne devait pas se montrer aussi extravertie, mais Narcissa était toujours trop enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout de n'importe quoi.

Sa femme et son fils parlaient avidement de leur retour en Angleterre. Lucius, lui, laissait ses pensées dériver de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans le Wiltshire, aux portes de son manoir. Sa femme dans ses bras, son fils devant lui, fiers, le port altier, prêts à tout affronter.

POP.

« Laly apporte le cognac du maître, Laly n'est pas trop en retard ?

- Du tout Laly, assura Narcissa en donnant rapidement son verre à Lucius. Va en chercher un autre ! » murmura-t-elle.

Lucius sirota tranquillement son verre pendant quelques minutes…. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la grande bâtisse. Narcissa s'était tue, on n'entendait même plus le bruit délicat de la porcelaine se posant dans sa soucoupe. Elle lissait les plis de sa robe. Il fronça de nouveaux les sourcils. Narcissa n'avais JAMAIS de plis dans ses robes. Il osa un regard vers son fils. Ce dernier, les yeux baissés, semblait captivé par le sol.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire au vu de l'attitude des deux personnes qui se trouvaient près de lui. Une seule solution, la fuite !

Cul-sec.

« Lucius ! s'indigna sa femme. Enfin, où crois-tu que tu te trouve ? Un peu de tenue tout de même. »

Il la voyait pourtant légèrement plus pâle que quelques minutes auparavant. Il était temps de mettre les voiles, cette ambiance ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Et bien, je dois vous laisser. J'ai un déménagement à préparer, dit-il d'un ton calme que démentaient ses pas rapide vers la sortie.

- Père, dit doucement Draco de sa petite voix enfantine, reste juste une minute. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Debout et la main sur la poignée, Lucius s'arrêta. C'était son unique faiblesse, son fils, son petit garçon. Lorsqu'il lui demandait quelque chose, Draco l'obtenait toujours. S'il pouvait être ferme et cruel avec les autres, il devenait une petite chose sans volonté face à son fils. Le fait qu'il veuille lui parler à lui, alors qu'ils s'évitaient depuis des semaines, le remplit de joie.

Il se retourna tout sourire. Enfin, pas trop sourire non plus. Juste de quoi montrer à son fils qu'il attendait.

« Je… c'est difficile à dire. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain que …

- Draco, coupa Lucius de sa grosse voix de moralisateur, un homme n'est un homme que lorsqu'il assume ses choix face à ses pairs. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, semblant reprendre confiance en lui.

_Ça c'est mon fils…_

« Père, je vais me marier. »

_Hein ?_

« Hein ?

- Laly, cognac !

- Oui madame. »

Dans un état semi-comateux, Lucius prit un autre verre. Cul-sec. Il respira.

« C'est…inattendu, dit-il en observant son fils sourire.

- Je comptais attendre avant de te l'annoncer, je ne voulais pas me marier ailleurs qu'en Angleterre mais maintenant que nous rentrons… »

Son visage s'adoucit quelque peu en entendant ces mots. Son petit allait devenir un homme, il voulait à son tour se marier et fonder une famille. Qui était-il pour empêcher son enfant de connaitre le bonheur d'avoir une épouse à ses côtés, de désirer et d'élever ses enfants. En une seconde il imagina un petit fil blond tendant vers lui ses petites mains potelées en disant _« Papy ! »_

« Et qui es l'heureuse élue Draco ? S'enquit-il soudain impatient. Je sais que tu es resté en contact avec Pansy Parkinson… non, non. Vous avez toujours été trop proche pour que tu songes a l'épouser maintenant ! Tu as de bonnes relations avec la famille Greengrass ? J'ai vu plusieurs lettres de leur fille aîné…

- Heu… pas vraiment, hésita Draco. Daphné est une simple amie…

- Oui, oui… La plus jeune, comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? … Ha oui, Astoria ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Astoria. Père, c'est…

- Si tu me dis que c'est Miss Bulstrode, j'aurais besoin d'un double cognac ! Merlin que cette sorcière est repoussante !

- Lucius ! s'indigna sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas elle, rit Draco.

- Merlin soit loué ! … Peut-être… Granger ? »

Le nom lui écorcha la bouche, mais par égard pour son fils il se força à rester digne. Au vue de la moue de Draco, épouser une née-moldu n'était pas dans ses plans. Lucius soupira de contentement. Même par amour pour son fils, il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté une née moldu dans la famille.

« Ça ne peut pas être la fille Weasley, Potter l'a déjà demandée en mariage…

- Non, dit timidement son fils, ce n'est pas elle. Et ce n'est personne de Poudlard ! rajouta t'il rapidement de peur de voir une autre liste de prétendante arriver.

- Oh, hésita Lucius, dans ce cas…

- La personne que je vais te présenter est sang pur. Une famille de sorcier depuis des générations, et assez puissante. Ce… cette personne est bien pour moi, et même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait… Je veux vraiment l'épouser. Et j'ai besoin de ta bénédiction père. »

Il sourit et prit son fils dans les bras.

« Tu l'as mon fils, quelque soit la personne avec laquelle tu as décidé de passer ta vie, si tu l'as choisie alors je la choisis également !

- Merci père, merci ! » Soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Sa femme s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue.

« Je suis fière de toi cher époux, je ne me suis pas trompé en te choisissant ! »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, les yeux bleus et la peau mate, entra dans le salon. Lucius l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en compagnie de Draco, c'était un de ses nouveaux amis (il était d'ailleurs heureux que Draco rentre en Angleterre et ne revoit plus ces gens négligés !). Il portait un tee-shirt blanc si près du corps que s'en était indécent, et son jean troué et arrivant aux genoux lui donnait un aspect de mendiant.

Il tiqua quand son fils prit la main de l'inconnu et s'avança vers lui.

« Père, je voudrais te présenter Clayton Grant. Clay voici mon père.

- Enchanté Mr Malfoy, dit le veracrasse qui tenait la main de SON fils. Je saurais prendre soin de Draco et lui offrir le meilleur.

- Plait-il ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Que disait ce garçon ? Que faisait-il chez lui ? Pourquoi son fils rougissait-il ainsi ?

« Laly, un autre cognac pour Monsieur, commanda Narcissa.

- Père, Clayton et moi allons nous marier. » Avoua Draco le sourire aux lèvres.

Le cognac dans les mains, Draco face à lui, Lucius sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait été piégé… par sa propre famille qui plus est. La chose devant lui regardait son fils avec des yeux de strangulot frit. Et son précieux enfant, tout à la fougue de la jeunesse, ne remarquait pas quel dangereux prédateur se tenait juste devant lui. Une espèce affolante, dangereuse, et terriblement nuisible !

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lucius allait ouvrir les yeux à son fils tout en douceur et éjecter ce Scroutt à pétard de sa vie. Même sa femme était sous le charme du nouveau venu !

_Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, pensa t'il, qu'ils prennent garde : Lucius le terrible est dans l'arène !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, verdict? :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
